1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an optical device, an optical module, a semiconductor apparatus and its manufacturing method, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization of semiconductor apparatus is in demand. For example, in optical modules of the imaging type, such as CCD and MOS, stack structure of an optical chip receiving optical signals and a semiconductor chip processing electric signals is known. See, for example, Japanese Published Patent No. Hei-10-229162. Many of such methods were accomplished by techniques of bonding a wire to achieve an electrical connection, but setting up a wire led to limiting the scope of miniaturization. Otherwise, it is possible to conceive a method of attaining high density and miniaturization by forming an integrated circuit on both surfaces of a semiconductor chip, while this necessitates a new manufacturing process and equipment, thus increasing cost and making it difficult to assure reliability.